We are more then just babies
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: Little Cat and Ace love Tom and Bill but while feeling rejected they fight there heart and soul for there sweethearts.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long time since _then _and I still feel the pang in my heart, we both felt it and we knew it could never go away.

Me and Ace laughed about Ace attempting to do the spilts. She had ripped her blue shorts and were made to wear Toms, she looked like she was playing dress up with really long trousers. My legs felt tired and I got bored of walking, I tugged on Toms shirt and held my hands out, I knew Bill would never carry me because of his spiky hair that might get flattend. "No Cat, I am not carrying you" Tom denied. I frown and bite his hand, he jumps back clutching his hand, I grin and hold my hands out again. Bill pats my head inbetween my fake ears "Kitty, thats not nice. You know I would carry you but..."Bill touches his wild hair. Kitty is my pet name, Ace tugs on my fake tale. I spin around. "I dont like it when you be mean to Tom Tom!" Ace fumes. I scream and we littelry have a 'cat fight', Bill pulls me back and Tom hold Ace. I growl and bare my teeth. Bill holds my hand as we carry on walking to prevent me from fighting again.

I get to my primary school while Tom and Bill go to secondry. They are thirteen and me and Ace are nine. They are way to old for us but we cant help to the we feel for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins leave us at the gate and we walk into our class room. Alicia who is new here and our new best friend greets us and shows us her fingers "look there all messy" she says proudly. She walks over to me and slaps my cheeks leaving a green hand marks on my face. Cat laughs while pointing at me. I pout and go to the bathroom and wash my face. While drying I see a boy behind me "Mike, this is the _girls_ bathroom. Your not allowed in here" I say hands on hips. "Who's gonna stop me, your just a cry baby!" Mike teases. Mike is known a mischievous because he's so naughty. He wets is hands and put his hands through my shoulder length hair and splats my clothes with water. "GET OUT!" I scream, Mike runs away chuckling. Taking a paper towl I dry my sport top and short and tie up my brunette hair. As I walk out I see Cat yelling at Mike pointing at Alicia.

Cat always scares me when she's angry. Ace tells me of all the times she's been scratched and bitten. Mike confessed his love to me and Cat is getting jealous as always. She hisses and threatens while Mike is walking away. "Don't twust him, nya. He not very nice" Cat says in her baby voice. Unlike us she likes to be a child at times and speaks like it, she says it what a cat would do if it was human. Slightly strange. I don't know why she is jealous, Mike confesses to every one, Cat is still yelling and I see Ash come up behind us. SMACK! Ash slaps Cat's head, she is my best friend and me Cat and Ash call ourselves the three musketeers. Cat rubs her head "what was that for nya" Cat whines. "Because Alicia was in trouble" Ash explains. "But I wasn't yelling at her" Cat says. "Well she told me she was in trouble" "how" "friend telepathy". Cat scrunches up her nose and walks away. "What was going on Alicia, you ok?" I nod, Ace came through the toilets and looks really confused. "Cat was shouting at Mike because he confessed" I explain. She sighed understanding the nature of Cat. Fiona and Valda came walking in side my side holding flowers that looked like they freshly picked from the garden. "You know your going to get killed, miss stresses enough about how to leave the garden untouched" Ash warns. "But the flowers are so pretty" Valda say. "And we aw a pretty butterfly with all shades of blue" Fiona exclaimed. Fiona and Valda go around putting flowers into everyone's hair. "Hey" John appears from behind me making to blush intensely. I try and smooth my jet black curly hair and tug at my denim sundress. "So how ya doin?" John asks.I stumble for words but they just seem to come out like mush. "Me, have to go, may see you later, bye" I say whilst running away. Ugh, why cant I just talk to him. Ash follows close behind me "Wow you really know how to talk to a guy"Ash teases. "Shut up" I reply. "No"and then me and Ash get into a play fight.

The teacher walks in right on cue, I we all sit on the floor, which really hurts my but! I mean there are tables and chairs right behind us. "Now class it is time for math, lent start with times tables..."Miss groans on. I take no notice and daydream. I say it's a habit but it's not really, if I don't want to talk to someone then I daydream, when I am bored I daydream but I can snap out of it whenever I want. I fiddle with my tail while staring blankly at the teacher. The amount of times she tells my off for what I wear (which is mainly visual kei and cat accessory) but I managed to break the schools law so that I can wear them freely. My mind goes back to the time when I was even smaller, I confessed my love for Bill, and so did Ace for Tom. We was rejected because they said we were too young but...we are more than babies.

Me Ace, Alicia, Ash, Fiona, Valda and the twins walk home together. I dont live with the twins but It's like I do, I stay there almost every night. We all head to the twins house, the rest of my friends know Bill and Tom because of how much time I spend with them. So now we are one big group. Especially with the extra's, two friends of the twins that I am getting to know. Georg and Gustav, I find them funny especially Gustav. A girl is waiting at the door who looks around eleven and has long blond brownish hair. "Hey ia have been waiting..." Says the girl. Why does she sound so familiar...wait...is she...?


End file.
